User talk:Toa11/Archive1
Re: Oh, Come On What do you think? [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 15:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...? What's with the random CaPitaL LettErs? oH! thAt's fuN!! LoL! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 16:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean, "rank"? I'm an admin, if that's what you mean. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 17:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I'm not a Beaurecrat, I can make people admins. I'm not a rollbaker, I can do more than just rollback stuff. I don't know what a Sysop is. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 17:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fuck off I can so whatever the hell i want and you cant stop me! Well get him.... he's gonna pay for what he's doing ...... if not from us gods, then by these mortals who run this.... IF THEY EVER STEP IN! Im not dumb enough to make an account retard Then ud block me and thank you for helping with the anon vandilizim Warboss95 16:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ive been playing lego all my life of corse i know what bionicle is. it sucks that the story ended Warboss, creator of GAO 22:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) My apprentice My apprentice (SWZala) has forgiven you. She can't come on because she is busy. But trust me when I say when she has forgiven you. You are hesitant. I also see that you... well don't believe and believe at the same time? Am I right? I have seen what you wrote on percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com and... let's say you doubt. ~Cosmos Perhaps? But I have not heard of any. My name... It's just my name. That is all. Apology accepted. Though I think... never mind. I don't think it is important. I never called you evil I'm sorry if I offended you, but I was looking on the demititan wiki and I saw you were talking to stephan, so yeah sorry Mr.oboe77 13:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I didn't call you evil, I just wasn't sure I could trust you The Genie is just wrong. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 15:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, my mortal dad and mortal brother do that to be all the time. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 15:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cuz! :D How's It going? Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 16:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Nothin Much...Playing with my I-pod touch...:D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 19:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) All is forgiven. ~SWZala I like Catherine or Cat better. :D I think the war's over, for now at least. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my name's Ava. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What? Ferb The Genius 22:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!! I AM THE SAME CAILIN! I'm Cailin Minor Goddess of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music! Ferb The Genius 22:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) You can, but I prefer Catherine or Cat. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) -_- Because it's my chat name on The demigods Chat and I love Phineas and Ferb.................. Ferb The Genius 22:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) -facepalm- I choose Catherine as my middle name. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Um. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Really? Most boys Age don't like Phineas and Ferb....XD Ferb The Genius 22:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? I'm 11............................XD Ferb The Genius 22:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I know. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 23:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) names lol, no fricken way!!!!!! ur name is the male version of mine!!! my name is Alexandra, but i hate that name and make everyone call me Alex. some people try Lexi, Alli, and Alexa, but i am not sure if i like that or not, so i make them call me Alex. lol, this is sooooooooooooo weird!!!!! do u know that r names r Greek in origin, and they both mean "Protector of Mankind" so weird. i dont really find myself the mankind protector kind. Alex just means "Protector". random. i wonder if our parents knew what our names meant when they named us? huh. i am unclaimed still, but i doubt we r siblings. i dont find myself fitting any of the characteristics of a child of Hades. my friends think i am more like (in order of most likely to least) 1.) Lady Athena (i have been a strait A student as long as i can remember) 2.)Lord Apollo (i am good w/ music) 3.)Lord Poseidon (LOVE the water) 4.)Lady Aphrodite (some say i am pretty, but i am not sure. i think it is the least likely, but whatev) 5.)Lord Zeus(i am really bossy), and least likely (only him because i have a HUGE temper) 6.)Lord Ares. ok, just thought that wuz really weird that we have such similar names. hey, do u know the answer 2 my riddle yet?!!!!!!! u r an idiot. i hate u. There's nothing we can do about it. My master will just destroy him PERMANENTLY. ~X P.S. How do you create links to your user page for your signature? Coz' when I tried experimenting (I was bored and I did feel well that time, now I'm lazy to think) they all just kept coming out as words w/o a link. Um, I didn't get your test thing. ~X I think I get it. Lemme give it a test run first. Hmmm, somethin's wrong. Lemme check. Color: Check Link: ex Something's wrong Dude, forget it. I'm too lazy. Just make it for me will ya? Okay? So Text: WolfX Colors: Wolf = Black; X = Red Links: Wolf = User page; X = Talk page Could you do that? I'll just copy and paste (believe me on this part, I know what I'm doing) Um, are you there? ~X Bro! i had already organized all the monster stuff and sence when are dinosaurs monsters you been watching JP waaaaaay too much Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 13:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ive been studyng prehistory long before monsters and dinosaurs are not monsters in any way, shape or form. we had already made two catigoiers for monsters (lesser and legendary) not one big collection Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) That was the book not whats really going on! I thought i would never agree with Zala about this but leave the monster stuff to us, unless u know what ur taking about and u cleary dont Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hi alex its kris(Kristen) Dinosaurs were normal smart, strong and powerful beasts who rules our planet for a very long time. They were capibile of emotion and compassion not to mention battle strategy. They are warm-blooded like mammals, have bones like birds and look like reptiles. In the late creatous a new creature evolved not from dinosaurs but had just sprung up named Prehistoric Dragon. Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) can we just talk here:http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ NO THEY ARENT! i was born studing monsters at two years i already knew the Royal tyrrel musium inside out and backwards! Dinosaurs are not monsters! They are beautifle wonderous animals who lost in the race for survival Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I dont want ur shit mucking up my stuff. Put them in monsters catigory but nothing else Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thats still mine so no Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Uh thanks. Anyway, I'm not a traitor. I'm doing it for humanity. WolfX 12:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) how the fuck r u the god of lego. i got a waaaaaaaaaaaaay bigger collection, ive been collecting sence i was 3 Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Strange but true. Anyway... Truce eh? okay... fine. Don't care. -Stephan I swear upon the Angel Raziel and upon my word as a Forsworn. -Stephan Then we have a sealed deal. -Stephan No way. SERIOUSLY!!!! Awesome. But... you have to swear you know... before I tell my parents and they give me permission to confirm. -Stephan u want 2 join the titans? Get back on chat Dude get back on that chat, i had to go but now im back You can't talk cuz I banned BradyOfTitans, which got you and Becca banned because you had the same IP Address. Me, being the idiot that I am, didn't realize that till afterward. I'll try and find a way to unban the IP Address, but I don't think you can... Here's another chat that Rachel made, but I doubt people go on there anymore... http://demigodsrule.chatango.com/ -Leafpaw 16:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Bastard, I'm Back! Hey Bastard. FukU 16:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Alex You know who I am. Black600 19:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Pretty Pathetic. That's what you are. To insult me and my mother, MONTHS after I've left. Please. Get a life.--Inferuno Ryuu 14:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Your user page is very vibrant. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 15:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Um, heya. Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 22:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Alex! :D -"Till death do us part." 14:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC)\ ??? What? Who are you saying I knocked up? ODST! 23:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ...-sigh- Um... No, Zach (Warboss95) didn't... You know. -sighs- Just... Okay we had a son, but... He was born by "magic" (yeah that sounds like what you think it is but it isn't -_-) and he was killed by "magic". A bunch of good-for-nothing, idiotic, stupid, mother fucking demititans took my son. Well, they captured him. He... He ran away because he felt Zach didn't love him, didn't accept him as his s-son... And my dragon, Azeroth, was s-sick of all the Helll the d-demmititans put J-James throughh... So he w-went tto attack... With some friends if mine... Things were going ggreat he tole m-me... but then the demittitans ch-cheated.... And tthey tied Azeroth up and when hhe tried to save jjames and kill the demittitans leader... The lleader k-killed James, hhe pinned hhim down... In front of Azeroth.... Tthey barely got away too. -sighs- I'm an aawful person. I ccouldnt be there for James, I couldn't save him... I'm useless pretty much -shrugs- nothing new there. In fact, I gave up on the whole "love" matter a month ago. Everyone can go be happy with their fricking girlfriends/boyfriends for all i care. -sighs- S0rry... I rant alot anymore. I'll stop there cause I'm probably annoying you. But now you know about what happened... Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 04:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I saw your one remark about Zach, "THERE ARE ZACHLINGS ALL OVER THE INTERNET! AHHHHHHHHH!" I thought it was quite funny XD (however sadly true -___-) Him and my sister waz a while back. [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']]